Not Worth It
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Tony and Bruce have on night of drunken sex and suddenly they can't stop coming back for more. However, every time they come together to make love they seem to fall farther apart. Rated T for mentions of sex but no real explicit content. Bruce/Tony Banner/Stark m/m Slash Science Bros. R/R Thanks!


**A/N: Heeey! (- That is a very annoying way to start an A/N but for some reason I always start like that…) I decided to just do a short-y because when I started typing this it was half-past the next day xD. I'm sorry for the ultimate crap-tastic piece of flying duck doo-doo this turned out to be. I really should see a doctor. xD Please R/R**

We never talk of our lacking relationships and how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor. (The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe, not literal meaning)

"We shouldn't... be doing this... Tony." Bruce stammered in between kisses.

"I know... but..." Tony stopped kissing and looked Bruce in the eyes.

"Do you really want to stop this?" After a few moments of silence, Bruce continued to rip Tony's shirt off.

Bruce knew that Tony probably had a girlfriend, it was probably Pepper, but he didn't want to think about it. Tony and him had a system. Bruce would come over to 'hang out' in the lab. When he got there neither him nor Tony would talk, they would just have sex. Then Bruce would leave, guilty, and come back, wanting, another time. Tony having a girlfriend would interrupt the system and would make Bruce feel guilty; he didn't want to feel guilty.

Bruce was just another impulsive and gluttonous human; he would have sex with Tony and would run away from any information that would make him feel badly about it. Unfortunately, deep down, Bruce knew that he wouldn't stop sleeping with Tony even if he did find out that the billionaire had a girlfriend, he would refuse to give up the only thing in his life he had.

Bruce knew that both him and Tony felt guilty every time they would commit to the system but they never stopped it, they never wanted to stop it. As they sweated on the table of the lab sweat poured from their bodies, tears fell from their eyes, neither of them willing to look at each other. A meaningless night in bed ruined their friendship.

They used to joke and talk hours without end as they worked in the lab. They enjoyed working out problems with each other. Then one night Bruce and Tony got drunk in the lab and they had sex. Bruce came back the next day and did the same thing. Soon, all he came for sex and it made both of them so shameful that they couldn't look at each other anymore.

Bruce didn't want the glorious and wonderful feeling of sex with Tony; he wanted the light-hearted friendship he had before. The more they committed to each other, the further apart they grew.

Finally, Bruce decided he couldn't take it anymore; he wasn't going to go to the lab anymore. However, he couldn't talk to Tony, that'd be too awkward and, Bruce knew that even if they stopped having sex they would never be able to become true friends again.

Bruce regretted lusting for Tony, he wanted so much more, then, in the end, he lost it all.

His envy, greed, and gain were the cause of his heart-breaking loss.

Years later, Bruce still wondered if Tony was waiting for him.

Years later, Tony still wondered when Bruce would come back.

Years later, they still wished they called the other one while they had the chance.

Years later, they still regretted that one drunken night.

It wasn't worth it.

It just wasn't worth it.

**A/N: Like I said, short and shit! Thanks for reading though… this is really just Bruce babbling on and on about one thing or another while the plot is just like 'Where the fuck am I going? Where the Fuck am I now?' xD. This is really just a drunk-on-sleep-deprivation story. Well it is better than nothing, kind of, not really, not at all… whatevs, Some days chickens some days feathers! Thanks for reading! **

**(READ ME READ ME!: All those A/N readers (AKA Two people who accidently read the bold xD) I'm sorry if my A/Ns are kinda… weird. xD, it's just how I roll!) **


End file.
